Lord Evingod
"Working Draft" Born 3706 Born on the Outer Rim on one of the Sith Inhabited planets where the Sith had vanished to. She came from parents who were indistinguishably middle class Imperial citizens. 3700 She was orphaned at the age of 6 by two feuding Apprentices tearing through her apartment. The Apprentices were fighting over seeing a slave first on the market and spilled into her parents lives. She remembered both the horror of her parents being killed in front of her, the terror that the two combatants instilled in her, as well as the sheer pleasure she felt as she watched the light go out of the losing Apprentice's eyes. Right about the same time she stabbed the victor in the thigh with her writing utensil as she bolted out the door. She remembered looking back to see if she was being chased and saw the face of a beautiful (<-calmingly so) young woman who went from looking confused, to angry, then to almost a smirk. She looked back on it later and thought that maybe that there was even a hint of approval in the eyes of that murderous vixen. She scrounged around the street for a few days before being picked up, filthy and half-starved, by a pair of Imperial Agents. One of which, tripped over her sleeping in a doorway to keep dry, while they were exiting an apartment of heretics they had just "cleansed". She remembered the kindness the Agents had shown her as they were splattered with heretic blood. They placed her in a reformatory for lost/orphaned children and there she spent the next 4 years. 3696 The reformatory turned out to be nothing more than a rat infested prison. Though she learned all the useful skills that one would learn in such a prison. Lessons in etiquette to be a proper Imperial as well as other useful skills like lying, dealing, and stealing. Graduating to killing the Madame during a supply delivery to make her escape. She was discovered a week later as a stowaway on a smuggler's ship. The smuggler took a shining to her and kept her around for his "amusement". Though it was really because she was quiet, she didn't eat much, and that she fit into tight spaces. Which could come in handy on a ship with repairs or to crawl through an air vent to deal with a troublesome security door. 3693 He remained amused and quite fond of the girl until she became a moody teenager with a tendency to question everything. Then he cut her loose as fast as he could at the next Imperial Outpost with well wishes, a handful of credits and a blaster. After talking with a few of the soldiers, she got a job as a garrison servant. Polishing armor, doing laundry, and bringing meals were the norm for the next few years. During that time she learned a lot about how the military runs and got to know the leadership pretty well. So enlisting became a "no-brainer". 3688-3684 She was strangely adapt at being a soldier and rose through the ranks quickly through battlefield commissions. She made Captain in about the same amount of time it took her to escape from the reformatory. 3681 Once she made Captain, caught the eye of a Sith Lord. This lord had her ordered to her personal guard to observe her better. She confirmed that the young Captain was force sensitive shortly after during a skirmish and started grooming her to become her apprentice. During this time, the Lord started confiding in Syranta. During one of her times of reminiscing she talked about a fight she had as an Apprentice and the admiration she had in the little girl that stabbed her. Syranta learned something else new that day, Sith can't dodge a blaster to the face at point-blank range. 3681 Syranta was caught trying to flee the city and placed on a slaver ship to some place called Korriban. Word was that the Sith were returning to their "homeland". So as luck would have it. When she landed on Korriban, another Lord sensed her and sent her to the Academy as one of the first Sith Acolytes to forgo the trials on Korriban in generations. Needless to say, she had the competition indisposed of within minutes of the first trial. So the rest seemed to be more of a formality. 3680 She served as an Apprentice for a year before her Master started to fear her growing powers and she killed him shortly after in self-defense. Despite her promise, and military record, the Darth that was her Master's Master decided she should remain an Apprentice but hers. He used Syranta as nothing more than a tool and taught her nothing for the first year. Then she took her on exclusively as her main Apprentice as she became more invaluable. As time grew on he also became weary of Syranta, regardless of the girl's blind loyalty, she was a threat to the Darth's power. If not now.... Then someday... So consumed by this paranoia the Darth attacked Syranta while exploring one of the tombs on Dromond Kaas. Syranta defended herself but stood confused over the corpse of her former Master. There happened to be a member of the Dark Counsel present when this all took place. So she named her Lord Evingod of the Sith and placed her in her power base. 3360 She spent that time fighting the Republic, hunting defectors, and purging heretics from the ranks of the Sith. During the reconquest of Ord Radama Lord Evingod was badly injured to the point of becoming more cyborg than woman. While recovering in a Kolto tank, still greatly weakened by her ordeal. Her Master's ship was attacked by Jedi out to capture or kill a Dark Counsel member. They succeeded in killing the Darth as she was already wounded from the previous battle. Then as an act of mercy, the Jedi took Syranta out of the Kolto tank and placed her in stasis on Typhon. When Typhon was attacked by the Eternal Throne, the power to the stasis pod was severed, and Lord Evingod was released. 3638-3636 Lord Evingod fought for the Empire. But over time started to realize that things had drastically changed for the worst. She saw the Sith in league with the Republic, a child as Emperor was her reasoning for that bit of heresy. Not to mention the Sith she had started seeing coming out of the Academy. They had no regard for the Sith Code, teachings, or even the way of the Sith. It seemed that they were nothing more than Sith in title, churned out in high numbers as cannon fodder for corrupt political agendas. 3636 Sickened and reeling from seeing her beloved Empire crumbling apart. She ended up just drifting in space for a few weeks obsessing about a solution. She then started looking or some artifact or power that she could wield over them all. Because if she had the power she then could fix all the damage caused and get the Sith back onto the true path. 3632 While looking for artifacts on Voss. She had a vision of multiple Emperors claiming the same throne. And she would serve an Emperor that would observe the old traditions of the Sith, but also improve them. So she set out for Korriban and would then spend years searching for her new Master.